


Broken.

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Gen, Panic, Some Fluff, cryin, the good stuffs, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: A rather unfortunate event happens, tearing Steven, the Crystal Gems, Connie, Spinel, and Greg down.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> well, my friend and I came to the realization that..
> 
> If one gem is shattered then technically millions of others are too cuz now you cant make the specific fusion with that gem. Here we are..  
BTW, this takes place AFTER the movie. So spoilers if you haven't seen it. Aka, Steven is 16 in this oneeee!  
EDIT: This work is NOT complete!! There has been some confusion about the relationships, basically, Connie and Steven are together.

Steven and Connie were at the Big Donut, waiting in line for their precious doughnuts. 

"Okay, but seriously, will you ever learn to read books in the right order?" Connie scolded Steven once again. 

"Im sorry! I'm just as bad as I used to beeee!" Steven groaned. Connie chuckled. He pulled Connie forward as the line moved. "Whaddup, Lars?"

"'Sup Steven?" Lars slapped Steven's outstretched hand. "Takin' your giiiiiirrllfrieenndd out?" He smirked evilly. Steven scoffed. punching Lars' shoulder playfully.

"How's Sadie been?" Steven spoke, quickly changing the subject (and primarily moving the awkwardness to Lars). Lars chuckled. 

"She's been good." Lars handed them their doughnuts, waving them off. "Git!" Steven and Connie laughed, walking out. Steven grabbed Connie's hand, shooting them both in the air. He then floated them both down to the beach house, seeing Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg. 

"Hey guuuuuuyyss!" Steven called from midair. "Hey daaaaaaaadd!" The Gems and his dad stared up. Greg jumped out of his seat. 

"WaaaaUUUGH! KIDDO!" Greg called out as Steven gently hit the ground. "PHEWWWW. I swear, you're gonna be the cause of my _death_. You're givin' me heart attack!" Steven chuckled. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Universe!" Connie called out like the respectful lil hooman she isss. Greg muttered a "Hi" back. She chuckled. 

"Who wants DOUGHNUTSSS?!" Steven called out. Amethyst instantly rushed over.

"**ME**!" She swiped for the bag, but to no avail. Pearl scoffed, Garnet chuckling. 

\------------

A while later, after **_DEMOLISHING_** the doughnuts, a familiar, joyful voice called: "Ooooooh Steeeeeeeveeeeeenn!" 

"SPINEL!" Steven flipped around, shooting up. He ran up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "How's it been with the Diamonds? Tell me everything!" (keep in mind, Spinel's been gone since she left in the movie. This story takes place a couple months later.) Spinel laughed. 

"Phooooo, it's been overwhelming." Spinel sighed. 

"Oh, it has? Jeez, I'm sorry I left ya with 'em." Steven scratched the back of his neck. Spinel put her hands up.

"Oh, no no no no no! I love it! It's just," She paused to sigh, short and quick. "I dunno, it's kinda difficult. But hey! I have you!!" She smiled brightly as ever. Steven chuckled.

"Not just me, you got all of us." He gave her a lil pat on the head. "Remember that." Spinel nodded.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new gem has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've changed the story a bit. Im bringing in my Gemsona, an Amethyst.

Everyone was sitting and talking. Spinel sat on one side of Steven, Connie sitting on the other. 

Suddenly, the ground shook and a sound rang out. Steven's eyes shot to the sky. There, something shooting through the sky, screaming. Steven, Connie, Greg, Spinel, and the Gems leapt to their feet. Lion rushed over, nudging Connie. She jumped up on his back, grabbing her sword from his mane. 

"Everyone ready?!" Steven called out. He got a unison of yes's back. He whipped out his shield. The screaming gem finally _SMASH! _right into the ground in front of them all. Everyone got into a fighting position. The gem stood shakily. It was an Amethyst. A very damaged one, though. She held her hands up.

"P- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She shook. "I.. I mean no harm!" She looked up at them all. The others gasped. 

Down her right eye and corner of her mouth, a stream of black.. something. All over her body, scars, cuts, bruises. She was glitching slightly, hair strung far past her lower back. Her hands were still held up in surrender. Steven lowered his shield. 

"Guys." Steven got everyone's attention. "I'm gonna help her." He turned and cautiously walked towards the gem. Pearl reached to stop him, but Garnet held her back. 

"Hey." Steven spoke gently. The Amethyst jumped back, falling over. "Oh, no it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you." She lingered back for a second before standing. Steven held his arms out. The Amethyst's eyes filled with tears and she rushed to him. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, wait. Where's your gem?" Steven questioned. The Amethyst turned around, pulling her hair over her left shoulder. Steven covered his mouth in shock. 

Her gem was cracked.

"What happened?!" He worried. She turned with a sigh, dropping her hair back over her gem.

"A group of Rouge Gems on Homeworld.. they came up to me, asking if I supported you guys. I instantly responded with yes. The Rouges whipped out their weapons and attacked me, attempting to shatter me.." The Amethyst pulled back. "Then, having nothing more to do with my useless, cracked gem, they threw me into space, hoping to never see me again.." She was shaking with fear. "Please don't hurt me." 

"We won't. We promise." Steven smiled softly, the Amethyst smiling slightly as well. 


	3. End (I'm sorry!!)

I've decided to stop writing this so I can continue others. My Sanders Sides fanfics might not be worked on for... a while. Steven Universe is kinda my jam right now. Speaking of that, the main reason I'm quitting this one is because it just.. didn't feel right. I don't like the relationship I decided for it. So, it's gonna die now. 

Sorry!


End file.
